Picking the Wrong Flowers
by Lovin'EveryMoment
Summary: "Argh… he will never love me!" I exclaimed, slumping back against the tree. Flower petals of assorted colors were strewn all around me. Yes, I am fully aware that Ron is dating Lavender but what right do the flowers have to rub it in my face?


**Author's Note****: Hello everyone! This is my first time writing a story here in FanFiction so… all criticism is much appreciated! All the good, the bad, and the ones saying don't ever write again. Don't worry, I can handle it.  
>My inspiration came when I was looking at the cover of the book <strong>_**The Truth About Forever**_** by Sarah Dessen- I LOVE that book! But you know how there's the picture of the pink flower and Macy picking off the petals one by one. But this is just a very short cute story that I thought up, actually it's a scene from a full length story that I've been working on.  
>I would also like to thank TheOutlawedArcher for beta-ing for me!<br>****LEM**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own any of the characters, settings, or anything that sounds familiar related to Harry Potter or alike.**

* * *

><p>"Argh… he will never love me!" I exclaimed, slumping back against the tree.<p>

Flower petals of assorted colors were strewn all around me. Yes, I am fully aware that Ron is dating Lavender but what right do the flowers have to rub it in my face? Can't they play along with my desperate childish game to make my heart feel momentarily enlightened?

Ginny was sitting beside me on a picnic blanket beneath a tree near the lake and was writing her History of Magic essay, but she looked up at my anguish and chuckled slightly then returned to her writing. I couldn't expect her to understand. She and Harry has been happily dating after a period of awkwardness in which they skirted around each other, hoping that the other didn't know how they felt.

I looked around me for another poor victim to tear apart but found that there were none left.

"Maybe you're just picking all the wrong flowers."

I looked up to see Draco Malfoy, carrying more than a dozen roses. And for some reason I blushed. Most likely for being caught doing such a frivolous thing.

He gave me a small smirk when he noticed all of the petals and I felt my blush deepen. Then he handed Ginny one of the roses in his arms. She squealed in delight and took the rose excitedly. It was probably from Harry.

This year for Valentine's Day, the entire school was given the opportunity to buy roses for their special someone and the Prefects and the Heads were sent out to make those deliveries. I've already delivered all my roses this morning so now I had the whole afternoon to relax, or torture helpless flowers.

Malfoy sighed at the card that came with the rose and grudgingly recited;

"_Phoenixes are Red,_

_Pixies are Blue._

_I can't help but smile,_

_Whenever I'm around you._

_Love, Pot-head."_

And threw the card at Ginny's feet.

Did I mention that you could write a poem along with the delivery of your rose too? Although I'm sure that Harry did not sign his name as Pot-head.

But it didn't seem to bother Ginny much. She was in a whole different place, a dreamy look on her face. Then all of a sudden she got to her feet with a hurried, "I have to go see him!" and took off.

"Well, I'll just say thank you for her," I said to Malfoy.

He just thrust a ruby red rose at my face.

"What? She gets two roses? Harry would just do that," I scorned.

"No, Granger," he said. "This one is for you." Then he sighed. "Don't make me read your card."

I just sat there, stunned. I can't believe that I even got a rose. From whom could it be? Was this from Ron? It couldn't be. Could it? No, it can't be. I mean on my way here he was sucking Lavander's face off. Was it from Harry? Did I make it seem like I was that pathetic? That I needed to get a friend of mine to get me a rose because no one else would? No, Harry must know that I would be over the top mad at him if he did that. But who else could it be? I didn't even notice that Draco has left me with just my thoughts and the card on my lap.

_You're not the girl I would usually go after_

_But there's just something about your laughter_

_I am not the type to hang out with your crew_

_But I think I might be just falling for you_

I looked down at MY rose, and counted all the petals.

There were 27… he loved me.

* * *

><p><strong>Review por favor! (Senora Zimiga estaria muy orgulloso a mi)<strong>


End file.
